


My Notes to You

by httempo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sad AU, SeHo - Freeform, Short Story, hopeless romantic shit, i cant stop writing sad things, sehun didnt tell junmyeon about his illness, sehun is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httempo/pseuds/httempo
Summary: Sehun wanted to go peacefully and happily in the arms of his beloved, and so he did. He left a heartbroken Junmyeon behind and after three months the man still cannot bring himself together.





	My Notes to You

Letter No.1 

 

I wish nothing more than to have you nestled into my side as we bask in my sunlit room. On the cloud where we would peacefully share our deep even breaths and our roaming fantasies. 

To have you under me as I pepper your soft stout cheeks with soft gentle kisses. Which would blush a crimson red right after I plant an innocent lasting kiss upon your pouting lips. 

Holding a handful of what would be considered the most valuable of blue diamonds, would never compare to holding your pure copper face in the palms of my stark hands. 

 

For you my love, are immeasurable of worth and deserve to be treated as so. 

 

No love can amount to that I have for you, 

 

Sehun 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

Another tear seems to stain the little crumpled note, which Junmyeon appears to be going through for the fourth time this week. 

 

He's only made it passed Monday. 

 

Meaning he’s spending his Tuesday afternoon on the floor, back against the white doughy bed he last shared Sehun’s final shallow breaths with. 

 

It’s been three months since Sehun lost his life to breast cancer. Three months since Junmyeon lost his happiness and reason to get out of bed every morning. 

 

Sehun never told Junmyeon he had cancer, he had written a separate note for that too. The note also explained why he denied treatment and how he wanted to spend his last few months with his happy fiancé. 

 

To say finding the love of your life cold and lifeless underneath your touch the minute you wake up is something Junmyeon will never be able to get used to. He had noticed his partner’s regressing health and offered countless times to take him to a doctor. Yet Sehun insisted he already got it checked and started taking treatment for whatever he had. However, nothing changed and Junmyeon was a fool to not realise his fiancé was just lying through his teeth. 

 

Even though it’s been three months, the guilt gets harder to bear with each passing second. 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

Letter No.2 

 

Although every second I spend with you are times I always value, I do have a few moments I value above the rest. 

 

The smell of rubber engulfed my senses, along with the patrol itself. I vividly remember you pushing the car door open with one hand while your other formed a tiny fist with paper money stuffed within it. 

 

Panic! At The Disco was thrumming through the cheap speakers of your car as I eyed you through the side mirror. Never would I have thought somebody could look so... striking. From the way you grasp the pump of petrol, to the way you just stand there with a hand on your hip. 

 

A work of art if I've ever seen it. 

 

God, you don’t even know how much love my heart holds for you, because I'll never be able to express it properly. 

 

Once you put the pump back, you strode toward the vending machines and bought a sprite and a packet of oreos. Two of my favourite things. 

 

You then re-entered your car, and ever so gently handed me the two snacks. With the sweetest tone you expressed to me how you hate seeing me upset and worried, and you’d hoped a little gesture like this would cheer me up just a bit. 

 

It did. 

 

You remembered about how I'd told you I was feeling off when I startled you awake at three in the morning. You could’ve easily brushed it off as a minor thing. 

 

But you didn’t. 

 

I was dropped off at university with a timid smile gracing my face. 

 

It’s the little things which make me fall for you even more. 

 

Sehun 

 

~ ~ ~ 

Junmyeon couldn’t help but let a few futile sobs escape his pale parted lips. 

 

It was nearing one in the afternoon, so with all the strength he had left within his ailing bones, he pushed himself off the now dusty gray carpet and heavily trailed his feet toward the kitchen. 

 

He placed a pot full of water on the old brassy stove which had belonged to Sehun’s father as a young adult. 

 

This stove held beautiful memories of its own. 

 

Usually Junmyeon would be resting against the surface, preparing one of his infamous dishes, and Sehun would pull him by the waist into the warmth of his own chest. They’d playfully sway around up until they’d be reminded of the food on the stove. 

 

Its moments like these Junmyeon wants back. Moments like these he never wanted to end. 

 

But that didn’t seem to turn out in his favor, not in the least.

**Author's Note:**

> this will have a second part!
> 
> ... if i ever update that is hehe
> 
> twt: @httempo


End file.
